


Hope

by Swietek93



Series: SteveNat Drabbles [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), as much fluff as IW will allow, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: Natasha finds out something huge before the events on Infinity War





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anonymous on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt: Hiya! Can I request a fic? Romanogers of course! Natasha finding out she’s pregnant in wakanda right before infinity war, and after the snap she runs to Steve to see if he’s okay and he is and she goes to check on the baby again in shuri’s lab and it’s still okay on the hologram/screen and then Steve walks in and finds out she’s pregnant... and you can end it however you like! Maybe a time jump into the future? Thank you! X
> 
>  
> 
> I used an un-named doctor in here instead of Shuri because of how Very Busy Shuri would be.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This work is in-beta’d

Natasha had been feeling off for weeks now. She was near-constantly tired, she’d been feeling nauseous and even dizzy at times. On their own, these symptoms point to possible sickness. She had thought maybe being on the run for two years with little down-time was now catching up with her. 

  
  


Now she wasn’t so sure…

  
  


She started noticing other symptoms as well; mood changes-while not drastic-were starting to affect her. 

  
  


She had almost cried when she saw a little girl lost on the street calling for her mother. The emotion had overwhelmed her, but she was able to keep herself from breaking. Instead, she helped the child find her mother. 

  
  


She had been getting more and more annoyed at all of Steve’s little habits, like humming to himself while he sketched, or tapping his fingers against the table as he read. When he cuddled against her at night she would get too hot and had to push him away.

  
  


This morning she had noticed how tight her tac-suit was in the chest. After examining herself in the mirror, she realized her breasts had gotten a little bit bigger.

  
  


At the realization of what all the symptoms added up to, Natasha dashed to the bathroom to throw up. 

  
  


“Bozhe moy,” Natasha muttered under her breath. She rinsed her mouth with the mouthwash she found under the sink. 

  
  


She had to know for sure. It could be a mistake-though she had a feeling it was true. She would need to ask one of the doctors in T’Challa’s labs to run the test fo her. 

  
  


A couple hour later, she sat in a chair while a doctor explained to her that she was, in fact, pregnant. The shock of the word hit Natasha hard, but she cleared her mind enough to catch the rest of what he was saying.

  
  


“You only about seven weeks right now,” The doctor said.

  
  


“Thank you,” Natasha stood from her chair and moved toward the door. “Can you please keep this to yourself? There is too much going on right now for anyone to be distracted by this.”

  
  


The doctor was a bit stunned by her interruption, but agreed to keep the matter to himself. He only requested that she come back after everything was over for advice, should she need it. 

  
  
  


************************************

  
  
  


Natasha stood and watched in horror as people started to fade to dust around her. She couldn’t believe it. They had lost.

  
  


An sudden thought jolted her out of her reverie.  _ Steve! _

  
  


She made a mad dash to where she knew Steve had been. She sprinted as fast as she could.  _ He couldn’t be gone. He couldn’t! _ Her thoughts kept shouting at her. 

  
  


As she came around the thicket of trees, she saw him. He was sitting, slumped on the ground next to thing. As she neared, she could see it was Vision’s lifeless body. Her body froze at the sight, her handed moving unconsciously to her stomach. 

  
  


She paralyzed by the fear that she could have lost the baby. The baby she had just found out about. She hadn’t even told Steve he was the father. Now there was a possibility they would never meet their child. A beautiful boy with golden blonde curls and deep blue eyes, or a little girl, bold and daring with green eyes and fiery red hair. 

  
  


_ No!  _ She had to remind herself.  _ You don’t know that yet. They could be safe. _

  
  


Hours later, Natasha quietly snuck away from her grieving friends, from Shuri, mourning the loss of her brother, and from Steve. Steve, who sat in a chair, staring blankly at the floor as he grieved for his best friend yet again. 

  
  


Natasha made her way back to the doctor’s examine room she had been in only this morning. Luckily, he was there. One look from him and she could see he knew why she had come. 

  
  


They didn’t exchange words as Natasha sat back on the exam bed and pulled her shirt up. The doctor wheeled over the ultrasound machine. He squirted some cold jelly onto her stomach before moving the wand to her skin. 

  
  


When the image came up and the doctor pointed out the tiny blip on the screen, Natasha let out the breath she had been holding, tearing dotting her lashes. 

  
  


“What’s going on?” She had been too distracted to hear Steve’s approach. Now she watched as he quickly walked into the room to stand beside her. “Nat are you hurt? What’s all this?” He asked, gesturing to the machine.

  
  


She reached for his hand, grasping it tightly and smiling shyly. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered. 

  
  


The doctor pointed out the blip to Steve, showing him that she was indeed with child. Natasha watched Steve as he watched the screen. His face was a mask of shock. She couldn’t tell what he was feeling other than that. After the day they’d had, she wasn’t surprised. 

  
  


She squeezed his hand again to get his attention. “You okay?” 

  
  


His eyes met hers and in them she could see something she hadn’t seen in a long time. Hope.

  
  


“I can’t believe this,” he said, bending closer to her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I didn’t think it was possible.”

  
  


She cupped a hand against his cheek. He nuzzled it and kissed her palm. 

  
  


“I didn’t think so either, but I guess we were wrong.” She smiled. She still wasn’t sure about this. She hadn’t meant for him to find out yet, not after everything that had just happened. But as she watched some happiness return to his eyes and smile, she realized this was exactly what he needed. What  _ they _ needed.

  
  


Something to hope for…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great. Comments are love!


End file.
